


Room For One More

by foxtrotblues



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrotblues/pseuds/foxtrotblues
Summary: Harvey and Penny find themselves on there wedding night still amazed at how they got there.





	Room For One More

Penny had stated she didn’t want a big fuss about it. If it was up to Harvey he would of given her the most extravagant wedding he could afford because Penny deserved it. He was slightly glad though as he watched her walk down the isle that they ended up having a more intimate get together in the town courtyard surrounded by their friends and family. The entire town showed up and his parents and older brother manage to make the long drive to celebrate the most meaningful day of his life so far.  
They said there vows Harvey never letting go of Penny's hand until they exchanged wedding rings. When Mayor Lewis pronounced them husband and wife she stood on her dainty tiptoes to kiss him and he felt like the luckiest man alive.  
Everybody came over one by one giving the new couple there well wishes. The courtyard slowly filtered out as Harvey wished his family a safe drive back feeling Penny slipping her hand into his. She looked overwhelmed.  
"Long day?" he asked  
She nodded leaning on him. “I’m ready to go home now Harvey.”  
Still holding hands dressed in their finest clothing they walked to the clinic Harvey fumbled with the keys before picking her up carrying her through the threshold. He set her down and locked the clinic door behind him.  
“Make yourself at home it's yours now, I know it's not much.”  
Her eyes never left his “It’s perfect.”  
They smiled at each other for a few seconds before taking a step forward closing in to give her a kiss.  
She let out a sigh resting her head on his chest. "So now what?" she whispered.  
He was struck with the sudden clarity that this was their wedding night. He suddenly felt nervous. They had never done anything more than brief kisses Harvey being to much of a gentleman. He knew Penny never dated anyone other than him and he didn’t want to scare her.  
He motioned “If you wanna head upstairs and settle in you're more than welcomed”.  
“Are you going to come?”  
“If you want me too.”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
He watched her grab the edges of her dress and climb up the stairs Harvey following behind her not knowing what to expect.  
He had moved things around in his apartment trying to make space. It would have to work for now. Maybe they would get something larger later. After all you couldn't raise children in a small apartment above a hospital clinic.  
He pushed his glasses up as he watched Penny carefully sit on the bed smoothing out the skirt of her dress toeing her shoes off.  
He ran his hand through his hair probably messing it up. “Would you want something to eat? Some Water?”  
“I’m fine.”  
He motioned to the bathroom “i’m going to go change into something less confining” He moved to the kitchen but stopped when Penny spoke up.  
“Can you keep in on a bit longer?”  
“Sure.” He rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes.  
“Do you wanna sit down next to me?”  
“I would love to.”  
He sat down at the foot of the bed keeping a gap wondering what his next move should be. He had to tread carefully. Penny seemed to read his thoughts. “Do you want to… You know” She motioned in between them.  
He almost choked on his saliva “We don’t have to.”  
“I never did anything like this before.”  
“I know.”  
“I just don’t want to do anything wrong I know you had other girlfriends.”  
He reached for her pulling her face close cradling it in both of his hands. “None of that matters Penny what matters is you. I’m not going to compare you to anybody else.”  
“I know, i'm sorry”. There was a long pause before she spoke up. “Can you kiss me?”  
Nodding he leaned forward slipping his hand behind her neck bringing her closer. He slowly kissed her letting it linger her slipping her tongue into his mouth. She let out a sigh when Harvey tongue found hers and scooted closer.  
His other hand found her rib cage and he speed his fingers out feeling the silky fabric of her dress. He trailed his fingers down her sides feeling her breath. As carefully as he could he laid her down on his bed her dress billowy. “I’m going to go slow if I do something that you're not ok with let he know”.  
She nodded.  
“Would you like me to help you get out of that dress?”  
Her face turned red “if it's alright could I undress you first?”  
His breath caught in his throat as he shifted back giving her better access. Her hands slipped under his coat and he shrugged it off letting it fall on the bed. He kicked his shoes off letting them fall.  
She seemed to study him her eyes roaming his face down his chest. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable he felt as he sat trying to make his arousal less noticeable. He expected her to unbutton his shirt but she reached for his belt and he noticed her hands shaking. He grabbed both of them massaging them trying to calm her down, trying to calm himself down.  
Her hands moved back to his belt and he felt her jolt a bit when she brushed over his erection. He wondered how much she knew about the opposite sex. Pam didn’t seem like the kind of mother who would sit penny down and giver her a talk.  
“Umm Penny Sweetie…” He wondered how he should word this. “How much experience do you have?”  
She smiled at him “i know where babies come from if that's what you're asking.”  
He nodded stupidly.  
“I did take heath in high school. I know how this works” her fingers brushed over his erection this time deliberately. He tried not to groan.  
“We don’t have to. i'm not expecting you to right away.”  
She sat back “do you not want to?”  
“No I do, trust me I really do.” He got flustered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Well you said you were going to go slow.”  
He nodded “You can take the lead.”  
“I rather have you since I have no idea what i’m doing”.  
He chuckled "i may have had experience and had sex before but I still have no idea what i'm doing."  
"What would be the first thing I should do?"  
“Well I need to get you aroused.”  
“Can you kiss me again?”  
He didn’t hesitate pressing her against his pillow this time kissing her with a bit more intensity. She let out a tiny whimper and Harvey could feel his pants drop down her warm hands on his legs. He shifted bringing his knees up on either side of her finding the edge of her dress. His fingers ran up her stockings stopping where fabric met skin. She rubbed her foot against his leg urging him on and he slid his hand under her dress.  
“I’m going to touch you, tell me if it hurts.”  
She nodded biting her lip as Harvey found the edge of her panties already damp. He sucked in a breath of air as he slid a finger underneath the fabric. She jumped and Harvey pulled his hand back.  
“You need to tell me if I hurt you.”  
“You didn’t it was I’m just not use to touching down there.”  
“Do you ever touch yourself?”  
She moved her face into his shoulder blade “sometimes, but it never felt like this”.  
He moved his palm on the outside of the fabric and this time she didn’t jerk. Slowly he moved his hand back and forth against the fabric feeling it get damper.  
She let out a gasp “Feels tight”.  
“How so?”  
“Not exactly tingly just... I don't know…?” She kicked her legs.  
“It's ok you're still getting used to these feelings”.  
“It feels good.”  
“How about we get you out of that dress”.  
They both moved Penny getting to her feet. “Can you unzip it for me?”  
He nodded swinging his feet down pulling the small zipper down exposing her back, the fabric of her bra.  
She let it fall to the floor carefully stepping out of it. It wasn’t extremely fancy for a wedding dress no more fancier than what she wore for the spring dance but still when Harvey first saw her in it he forgot how to breathe.  
Right now looking at her he had to remember how. her creamy skin contrasting against the pale yellow fabric of her bra and panties. She self consciously crossed her arms in front of her.  
“I’m sorry, my breasts aren't all that big and there kind of lopsided".  
“You look stunning. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”  
He took a step closer to her tugging at the hem of his shirt feeling Penny's eyes on him. He took another step close enough to smell her flowery scent. Close enough to see the little light green specks in her eyes. Her fingers found his hips running her fingers on the elastic of his underwear his dress shirt brushing her hands.  
They stood like that for a few seconds.  
“Today was magical” she whispered “everything I dreamed it to be”  
“I’m glad I could make your dreams come true.”  
“Sorry I’m kinda nervous, ok a lot nervous I don't know what to expect”  
“If it makes you feel better I’m pretty nervous myself.”  
“Why”  
“Because i never been with anybody as lovely as you.”  
“Now you're just saying things Harvey”.  
“I’m serious. I mean, I always known you since I moved here. I always thought you were jaw dropping pretty. I just never thought you would return my feelings and I got content to admire you from afar”.  
Penny leaned her forehead in his chest smiling.  
“I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was pouring rain and Maru was out sick. You let me stay in the clinic and give me some dry clothing to wear, than made me cocoa. You took care of me”.  
Harvey's voice dropped to almost a whisper “i didn’t want to see you get sick.”  
“Who knew that day would be the start of something special.”  
“Well you are special Penny. I normally don’t give my heart to anybody.”  
“I’m glad you gave it to me.”  
“I’m glad you returned my love. I know i'm not a prize.”  
She sighed pressing her head nuzzling him. “Your exactly what I wanted”.  
He could hear the smile in her voice and he bent down to kiss her. She grabbed the hem of his shirt holding on loosely.  
In a small voice her hand on his hip running her fingers absentmindedly on the fabric. “Can you?..."  
Harvey hooked a finger slipping out of his underwear his erection bobbing free.  
He could hear Penny take a sharp breath.  
He repositioned her slipping a hand slowly in her panties rubbing with his palm. Harvey reach to his bedside table pulling out a bottle of lube. He spread some over his finger, He probably wouldn’t have a issue knowing how wet she was but he figured a bit of lube wouldn’t hurt.  
“I hope its to to cold”.  
He slowly inserted his finger feeling how tight she was. She had flinched but when Harvey flicked his thumb on her clit she let out a whimper and felt her relax into his body.  
He carefully and skillfully rubbed her focusing on her clit maneuvering another finger inside of her. He knew no matter how many fingers he used it wouldn’t prepare her for the girth of his penis. He felt her body twitch her legs shaking and with a smile he moved circles with his thumb. His erection was painful begging to be noticed but he tried to ignore it focusing on his wife. He listened to her whimpers feeling the weight of her leaning on him.  
She was probably as ready as she could be given the circumstances and his erection was almost to much to handle.  
He reached again in his bedside table pulling out a condom.  
Penny took off her panties taking the hint.  
He moved hovering over her placing kisses along her neck reaching behind her to unhook her bra letting it fall. He palmed her breast flicking his fingers over her hard nipples.  
“Oh Harvey” She moaned and he had to bite his lip not to come.  
He fumbled reaching for the condom opening the packing pulling it out and sliding it carefully over his penis. He added a few drops of lube to the tip.  
“I'm going to be as careful as I can. I'm sorry if it hurts”.  
She nodded and he scooted her hips to the edge of the bed letting her legs dangle.  
More lube on his fingers he worked them into her making sure she was coated.  
He used his hand to guide himself to her opening slowly pushing in. She cried out gripping his shoulder blades digging her nails in. Waiting for her to relax her grip he moved more slowly than he wanted to. He felt her body relax her breathing change as she sunk into the bed fingers gripping his blanket. He ran a hand through her hair letting the tight buns she had loose, her hair fanning around her.  
He realized why he had her off the edge of the bed moving his hand playing with her clit. He could feel her muscles practically fluttering around. Between that and how tight she was something snapped inside him and he couldn’t be patient anymore. With determination he bucked his hips in and out painting before he felt himself let himself go filling up the condom.  
He waited a few seconds for the adrenaline to go down and realize Penny was crying.  
“Shh Honey it's ok, I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he cold holding her.  
“You didn’t hurt me. I still can’t believe you love me. I feel like i'm going to wake up and still be back in the trailer. I still can’t believe you're here with me”. She smiled at him and he leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m not leaving ever ok”.  
“Ok.”  
“And I love you more than anything.”  
“I love you to Harvey You're the only one I ever loved.”  
He smiled and sat back up to dispose of the condom. Moving to the bathroom he got a damp cloth and some aspirin. He carefully cleaned the inside of her legs and pulled out some clothing of his to wear. She made herself comfortable in the bed hugging the blankets and Harvey couldn’t believe how lucky he got.  
“I hope you don’t mind sharing your bed” she whispered.  
He swung his legs over her settling his body near the wall. Nestling his face in her neck “There's always room for one more”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Guys I was never a big fan of Penny even though she is the most like me but after I read "Find the Courage to Hope" by LittleRedWrites I just fell in love with Penny/Harvey and I wanted to write cute fluff. Well the cute fluff turned to smut and here we are. I apologize.


End file.
